Quiero tener sexo contigo, por favor
by chiiiachan
Summary: Solo entren y lean… contiene Lemon… y es un KakaHina… / es parte de un mmm competencia entre Laaulyy y bueno yo… que gane la mejor! igual te re amo lauriii 3


0o0o0oo0o0o0 Quiero tener sexo contigo, por favor o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**KakaHina**

_**Competencia de laaulyy y Chiiiachan**_

Este es un One-shot Lemon que claramente no he elegido yo la pareja, una amiga querida me ha retado a escribir un lemon de ellos y bueno como soy obediente y llena de competitividad he aceptado y como si fuera poco yo he hecho que ella escriba de una pareja que jamás pensó escribir y bueno… la rete a escribir un NejiHina Lemon… esperemos como le va… espero que a mi no me vaya como la pija xD… le deseo toda la suerte a Laaulyy.

Era la única hija del emperador, solo tenia 10 años y su familia la cuidaba como si fuera un tesoro, si era verdad que su padre hubiera querido que fuera hombre, la llegada de aquella niña lo ilumino, todo cuidado estaba puesto completamente en ella, su nombre había sido elegido por la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, su mujer, su hermosa y tranquila Hana.

A sus 10 años ya se podía notar lo frágil y gentil que era, su personalidad tranquila y humanitaria hizo cuestionar a su padre el poder de liderazgo hacia su clan, pero no podía hacer nada, ella había crecido así, como su esposa Hana.

-Hinata-chan, ven acércate.- le dijo su madre al notarla algo cabizbaja, la pequeña al llegar a su regazo se lanzo sobre sus brazos y lloro.- ¿que es lo que sucede pequeña?.

-O-Oka-san, yo… yo he matado.- Hana abrió los ojos preocupada y la aparto un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Que has dicho Hinata-chan?.- pregunto su madre mientras trataba de callar su llanto para que pudiera contarle lo que había sucedido.- cálmate mi amor, ahora dime que fue lo que paso.- su voz tranquila siempre la había llenado de paz, era su cable a tierra, su lugar tranquilo y feliz.

La pequeña subió sus manos que mantenía cerradas y comenzó a abrirlas de apoco, su madre abrió los ojos con asombro al descubrir aquel ser aplastado de entre sus manos.

-M-mira Oka-san, he matado.- bajo su rostro y siguió llorando.

-Hinata-chan, no llores, ¿sabes que es lo que tienes entre tus manos verdad?

Movió su cabeza de arriba abajo sin poder decir algo, estaba triste por la muerte de aquella mariposa.

-Es solo una mariposa, hay muchas de ellas en este mundo, sabes que cuando las tomas el polen de sus alas se cae y ellas luego no pueden volar… cuéntame como fue.

Y así fue como el comienzo de esta historia se hizo realidad… la mariposa había muerto entre sus manos después de querer tenerla, había abusado de su suavidad y la rompió, la dejo sin poder bolar, pero sintiendo todo el poder del remordimiento la conservo pidiendo perdón por no saber como había pasado.

"_pequeña mariposa, no abusare de ti, esperare a que quieras posarte en mis manos y desde ahí te apreciare." _

.

.

.

habían pasado los años y aquella princesa creció, todo en ella lo había echo, su madre al cursar sus 18 años había muerto de una enfermedad que contrajo, los médicos de su tiempo no podían contra las enfermedades muy graves, no existían medicamentos para aquella mortal enfermedad, la temible tuberculosis. Verla así la había destruido, la había convertido en una chica insegura de acercarse a la gente, su padre había dicho a cada uno de los empleados que no se acercaran a su hija, no quería que la contagiaran con algo.

Permanecía sola en su habitación, tanto miedo tenia su padre a las demás personas que no la dejaba salir sin que tuviera 5 escoltas elegidos por el y por el medico de la familia, como mínimo. Se había vuelto aprensivo, trágico, caprichoso, huraño… ya no era el dulce padre que recordaba, no la dejaba respirar tranquila por el miedo que le daba a contagiarse; solo tenia contacto con la alta clase, familias de grandes emperadores, todos tenían que ser así, no era que le molestara, pero, siempre había un pero ahora que su madre no estaba y ese pero era que necesitaba respirar, caminar por el jardín de su madre sin tener miedo a nada, ir a la cocina y abrazar a Susaki-obachan, quería ir hasta el jardinero y pedirle que cortara las mejores flores para el adorno de la meza del comedor.

Pero ya nada estaba bien, cuando su madre murió había comprendido y había temido al mundo, pero ya de eso habían pasado los años y su ahogo al encierro crecía desmesuradamente, necesitaba salir, mirar las estrellas por su cuenta, respirar la fragancia de las flores, comer una fruta dulce… recién cortada, sus necesidades habían crecido al igual que ella.

Hoy era el día en que había nacido y se sentía completamente sola, su padre estaba obligado a salir del país para negocios y temas diplomáticos, estaba obligado a dejarla sola el día que cumplía sus 23 años. Pero Hyuga Hinata tenia un plan, infalible con la noticia que su padre se iría unos días, era perfecto.

-Hina-chan esta claro que no podre pasar contigo este cumpleaños, quiero que sepas que te amo, cuando regrese podrás ver tu regalo hija.- así la llamaba desde que ella murió, beso su frente y salió de su habitación.

Sus pensamientos divagaban mientras escuchaba como bajaba las escaleras, el miedo y nerviosismo comenzó apoderarse de ella, apretó sus manos y corrió hacia su ventana, su padre estaba abajo y le decía unas cuentas palabras a kotaru-san, el era su perro de fiar, su mano derecha.

-Vamos vete luego.- decía contra la ventana nerviosa, escucho unos pasos rápidos y unos toques despacio contra su puerta.

-Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama!.- la joven camino rápidamente hasta la puerta y la abrió rápidamente.- Esta todo listo.- la joven miro hacia el suelo nerviosa.- ¿esta segura de lo que pretende hacer?

-No lo estoy.- tomo sus manos y le sonrió.- sabes Morino-san mis ganas de salir de este encierro es mas grande que la inseguridad que siento, mi nerviosismo es aun peor.

-Hinata-sama la ayudare en lo que me pida.

-No quiero meterte en problemas Morino-san, no es necesario que me ayudes, yo saldré de aquí esta noche.- dijo soltando sus manos y acercándose hacia la ventana nuevamente, su padre ya no se encontraba abajo, el carruaje ya casi no lo podía ver por el sendero.- ahora debo arreglar todo para la fiesta de hoy.

-La ayudare en todo lo que sea necesario, el único problema es el.

-Kotaru-san no es un problema para ti verdad.- se dio la vuelta y solo pudo sonreír pícaramente.

-Q-que dice Hinata-sama.- su sonrojo era evidente, escondió su cara bajo sus manos, estaba completamente avergonzada.- K-Kotaru-kun, e-el…- fue cortada por una Hinata quien la tomaba de los hombros.

-Se que te gusta… ahora debemos aprovecharnos de eso, se que es injusto que te lo pida, pero por favor Morino-san ayúdame a salir de esta cárcel.- sus ojos vidriosos estremeció a la joven ama de llaves.

-Le ayudare Hinata-sama.

El plan comenzaba, su meta salir de la mansión se realizaría en medio de la fiesta de esta noche y solo tendría que volver a penas su padre regresara.

.

.

.

Casi las 5 de la tarde y sus manos comenzaban a temblar, los invitados comenzaron a llegar y ella aun se encontraba en su cuarto, el vestido purpura pálido que su cuerpo ajustaba a su cintura y se alzaba como una rosa hasta sus pies le incomodaba, el cabello tomado en alto con pequeñas flores blancas comenzaba a picarle, los zapatos de un tacón sutil comenzaban a doler. El nerviosismo era tan grande que todo le molestaba, no quería bajar, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería tener que poner una sonrisa a todo aquel infame que cruzara su puerta. Pero no tenia de otra, era su cumpleaños y su padre se había encargado de invitar a todas las familias y amigos que tenían, incluso a aquella muchacha que mas detestaba, maldita sea tener que soportar a su familia.

Su enorme espejo la mostraba detalladamente, podía ver que se veía hermosa, per sus ojos opacos la delataban, quizás no al resto pero si a su alma enjaulada.

Acercándose hasta la ventana la abrió y sintió la brisa mecer los cabellos sueltos que caían por los costados de su rostro, su flequillo se movía al compas del viento y respiro lo mas hondo que pudo, subió sus manos a lo alto y se estiro tratando de tocar algo mas que el marco de madera de la ventada.

Ya estaba lista para comenzar a celebrar antes de su escape.

Nuevamente unos toques delicados a su puerta la sacaron de la ventana llevándola hasta ella, abrió y allí estaba ella.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento.- sin decir mas se lanzo a sus brazos deseándole el mejor de los cumpleaños y lo mejor de la vida, se separo sonrojada.- lo siento Hinata-sama, no quería abrazarla de esa manera pero no pude contenerme.

-Me sorprendiste Morino-san, pero no te preocupes.- decía mientras sus mejillas ya teñidas de un rosa pálido se levantaban por la gran sonrisa que su rostro mostraba.- me haces muy feliz, echaba mucho de menos la cercanía con otras personas que no fueran esas momias.- dijo y se preparo para salir, dando vuelta su rostro la miro radiante.- Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi Morino-san.

-Gracias a usted Hinata-sama por ser tal como es.

Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras mientras las miradas de los fríos rostros se posaban en ella, en la única Hyuga en la mansión. Algunos comenzaron a aplaudir y otros solo sonreían, era desagradable verlos a la cara y fingir que estaba a gusto con sus presencias, era todo una farsa ya no hallaba la hora de poder salir de la falsedad de su mundo, la falsedad de ese momento.

-Hinata muchas felicidades.- y así fue como todos comenzaron a desearle un feliz cumpleaños, buenos momentos y un sin fin de estupideces que no le interesaba retener en su mente.

Frases llenas de optimismo, hasta ese momento.

-Hola princesita, ya tienes 23 años y tu papi te ha dejado sola en tu castillo.

-No me digas así Sakura.- la odiaba tanto que insultarla no estaba en sus planes para opacar su gran noche.

-Oh claro que no debería llamarte así, ciega.- dijo con desdén, agradecía que no estuviera cerca de los que si apreciaban a la ojiperla.- Sabes con esa cara de idiota no conseguirás el amor de Naruto, ni de ningún otro.

-No me interesa aparentar delante de las personas como tu.- quizás desahogarse discutiendo con ella no estaba nada de mal, pero tampoco quería ocasionar un escandalo, de apoco fue corriéndose hasta el gran balcón, tenia claro que ella con tal de tratarla mal la seguiría.

-Te escondes de Naruto para que no pueda ver lo insignificante que eres ante mi.

-Si no fuera por mi padre ninguna de tu estirpe pobre estaría en mi casa.- no quería valerse de palabras frías y superficiales, pero ella era una Haruno y tenia que serlo o caería en su siempre vil trampa.

-Que dices estúpida Hyuga.- enojada, podía notar como sus manos se apretaban a sus costados, la estaba haciendo enfadar, pero era su cumpleaños que era lo peor que podía pasar.- Tu no sabes nada de mi familia, no sabes nada.- rio con sonra hacia la ojiperla que se mantenía con su rostro serio puesto en ella.- A pesar de todo lo que dices, Naruto siempre estará enamorado de mi.

-Al igual que todos lo que creen que eres la fácil de la clase "alta".- dijo moviendo sus dedos en comillas.- Sakura deja de decir estupideces y disfruta la fiesta que será la ultima vez que pises mi casa… y en cuanto a Naruto-kun, yo seguiré luchando por llamar su atención, pero no quitándome la ropa, no diciendo he insultando a las personas, no creyendo que soy la mejor, no somos iguales.- dijo dando por terminada la discusión y sintiendo una fuerza apoderarse de su pecho.

-No volveré a esta casa pero no porque tu familia no quiera ni menos por ti. Estoy aburrida de verte la cara de idiota todo el tiempo y mas la de tu padre, menos mal que tu repugnante madre murió.

Era la gota que rebalso el balde, la piscina, todo gran estanque que mantuvo a línea para que ella no terminara de sacarla de sus casillas. Hinata se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo y sin querer usar la fuerza acerco su cabeza a su oído y con todo el odio del mundo le respondió a la brutalidad que le dijo.

-Mi madre esta muerta, si y quizás por acercarse a tu familia sucia, ahora quiero que agarres a toda tu estirpe y salgas de mi casa, me encargare que mi padre sepa lo que ha pasado esta noche y tu familia morirá en la basura, como jamás debió haber salido.- la maldad la inundo hasta llevarla al extremo de amenazarla, pero ella se había metido con su madre con su preciada memoria y eso era imperdonable. Camino con enojo hasta la salir del balcón dejando a la joven de cabellos rosa sola, descolocada, avergonzada y envuelta en un enorme enojo.

Hinata camino hasta el una de las esquinas y comenzó a beber el jugo que servían, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que la pelirosa salía del lugar acercándose a sus padre, quizás que les habrá dicho que se disculparon con los cercanos y salieron del salón, un alivio inundo su pecho al verlos salir, esa chica era un demonio, si jamás se hubiera acercado a ella esto no hubiera pasado y no hubiera tenido que utilizar esas duras palabras. Pero todo ya estaba echo, ya la había tratado mal y el plan seguía en marcha.

-Me concedería esta pieza.- levanto la mirada y ahí estaba el, aquel rubio que durante los últimos 5 años había vuelto su vida y corazón en un mundo de ilusión.

-Na-Naruto-kun y-yo…

-Solo dime que si.- su sonrisa la embeleso y solo pudo asentir con sus mejillas ya sonrosadas.

-Te ves muy linda esta noche.- dijo mientras danzaban al compas de la tenue música del salón.- Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-chan.- acerco sus labios hasta la mejilla de esta y la beso sutilmente.

-Gra-gracias Naruto-kun.- quizás si el la amaba no tendría que escaparse de su casa, quizás hoy era su día de suerte y el la correspondería, sus latidos aumentaron y cayeron al suelo después de escuchar lo que el preguntaba.

-¿Has visto a Sakura-chan?

-No, no la he visto.- se aparto de su lado y supo que ya era suficiente.

.

.

.

No era un tipo rico, tampoco era pobre, era un buen acomodado por solo tener el apellido de su padre, hacia años que el había muerto, dejando a un único heredero vivo. Jamás se había casado, el mismo se repetía a si mismo que no necesitaba la compañía de una mujer, no necesitaba que lo invitaran a eventos de gente rica, después de todo los odiaba.

Su arrogancia le molestaba, sobre todo de aquellos burgueses que miraban en menos incluso a sus propios amigos. Hatake Kakashi había llevado solo la herencia de su familia después de sus muertes, había sabido como hacerla crecer y como hacer para no acabar en la pobreza máxima. Un hombre de bajo perfil, cubierto de un sexapil que algunos envidiaban, ocultaba bajo una bufanda sus labios, se decía que era el frio quien obligaba a cubrírsela, pero eso solo lo sabia el.

.

.

.

Los invitados salían de su casa y ella había anunciado que se iría hasta su habitación, que había sido un día cansado y necesitaba descansar, pidió que nadie la molestara.

Al entrar a su habitación estaba ella esperándola con un vestido simple y una capa que la cubriría del frio, estaba listo.

-La vi bailando con el Joven Uzumaki.- dijo la joven mirándola con una sonrisa que cambio de inmediato al verla mirar hacia la nada de la oscura habitación.

-S-si.- fue lo único que dijo y camino hacia ella.- E-el s-solo piensa en ella.- dijo y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer mientras la abrazaba.

-Hinata-sama el no sabe lo que se pierde.

-Es un idiota que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza y menos de aquí.- separándose comenzó a golpear su pecho cerca del corazón.

-Ahora podrá ayudar a su corazón, cuando pueda ver las estrellas en campo abierto.

Sus ojos dejaron de sacar lagrimas y sonrió, se dio la vuelta y Morino-san bajo su cierre para poder desprenderla del vestido lujoso.

-Hinata-sama esta segura de esto, yo hoy.- no pudo terminar ya que la ojiperla la detuvo.

-Lo se Morino-san, te deseo suerte con Kotaru-san, se que ambos se quieren.- se dio la vuelta y cogió el nuevo vestido que esta noche la cubriría.- tienen mucha suerte.

El silencio inundo el cuarto mientras se cubría con las prendas, con un bolsito de genero guardo algunas cosas que podría servirle de ayuda, agarro un poco de dinero, se puso un gorro blanco para cubrir su cabello y comenzaron a salir del cuarto, caminaron a paso rápido hasta llegar a la cocina y abrazo a todos. Kotaru la esperaba a las afueras de la cocina.

-Hinata-sama, usted sabe que si alguien se entera de esto, estamos muertos.

-Me hare cargo que toda la responsabilidad caiga en mis hombros, yo escape, nadie lo supo, yo y solo yo soy la culpable de esto.- sin poder dejar de sonreír salió por la puerta y corrió hasta perderse entre los arboles.

Corría levantando su vestido, corría observando cada espacio que no pudo recorrer durante años, corrió y sintió el aroma de la hierva húmeda por la caída de la noche, estaba tan feliz que no le importaba nada, era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudo recibir.

Pasando la valla que limitaba su reino con la felicidad de ser libre comenzó detuvo sus pazos y respiro hondo, tan hondo que pudo sentir el frio colarse hasta sus pulmones, solo a unas cuantas calles se encontraba el mercado de la ciudad central solo a cuantas calles comenzaba todo.

.

.

.

Una noche común, como todas las demás donde se veía caminar algunas personas, donde las señoritas de la noche hacían su entrada acaparando tus sentidos con sus escotes y belleza, donde el frio como siempre escondía a la mayoría en bares de mala muerte.

-Una noche cualquiera.- decía al frio viento que se colaba por los agujeros de su chaqueta vieja.

Un golpe sordo lo saco de su transe, miro hacia donde se había producido el ruido y algunos hombres rodeaban a alguien, no quería intervenir en ninguna pelea que no tuviera que ver directamente con el, después de todo siempre habían peleas por estos lugares a estas horas, la policía solo venia de vez en cuando. Sin detenerse paso frente a ellos, llevando solo unos cuantos metros escucho el grito de una mujer, se detuvo y los vio no solo la estaban robando, veía como comenzaban a toquetearla y ella solo chillaba.

-Po-por favor, no… no me hagan da-daño.- decía débilmente la mujer, no parecía ser de estos lugares.- Lle-lléveselo si quiere, pero no, por favor NO!.- sus gritos comenzaron a ser de desesperación y el solo se mantenía estoico mirando a unos metros.

-YA PAREN!.- grito detrás de ellos, a pesar de no querer intervenir los gritos de aquella mujer le oprimieron el corazón, lo obligo a no ser solo aquel que una vez mas miraba que hacían los matones de la zona.- No escucharon que dijo que se detuvieran.- los hombres sucios y mal olientes se dieron la vuelta riéndose en su cara, sus manos en los bolsillos le dio tiempo de ponerse una mano de hierro que siempre portaba.

-No te hagas el valiente con esta zorra.- dijo uno de ellos que portaba un cuchillo.- ahora veras que saldrás peor que ella por esto.

Se abalanzo hacia el con el cuchillo y de un movimiento rápido esquivo el golpe, sacando su mano con la manopla de hierro y lo golpeo en el mentón desequilibrándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo, el resto de ellos se lanzo sobre el con palos enormes de madera, uno que otro golpe lo conecto, pero el seguía esquivando y golpeándolos, caían y algunos se volvían a levantar, la bufanda sobre su rostro le molestaba, su respiración aumentaba y tuvo que bajarla para seguir, solo quedaba uno parado detrás de la muchacha, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sus mejillas rojas por el frio, parte de su vestido parecía rasgado, desde su posición podía sentir el miedo de ella.

-Suéltala.- dijo mientras respiraba fuerte.- ¿a caso quieres terminar como ellos?.- dijo sin quitar sus ojos de los sucios de el.- por ultima vez… suéltala.

El razonamiento no estaba en la mente de personas que solo buscaban de entre la basura, para ellos era un todo o nada, no les importaba matar a quien fuera por satisfacer el hambre de ser unos hijos de puta.

-¿La quieres para ti no es así?.- le dijo sonriendo, mostrando sus asquerosos dientes, torpemente lanzo a la chica sobre el, la hizo tropezar y el delincuente aprovecho de golpearlo sobre el hombro haciendo que callera solo un poco.- es una zorra, quédatela.- apunto de dar el segundo golpe Kakashi bajo su rodilla quedando bajo su estomago y lo golpeo reiteradas veces en el abdomen.

Las lagrimas caian de sus ojos arrepentida de haber ido hasta la ciudad, sus manos ocultaban su boca para evitar gritar de miedo mientras veía como el tipo que la estaba apresando era golpeado. Sus piernas estaban nerviosas y débiles por el miedo, no podia ponerse de pie, menos dejar de llorar.

Callo, el ultimo callo inconsciente y ella seguía tirada en el húmedo suelo. Su salvador estiro una mano para dársela.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- pregunto mientras jadeaba.- no te hare daño, lo juro.- termino diciendo y una sonrisa le dio confianza a la muchacha para aceptar su ayuda.

-Gra-gracias.

-Aun estas muy nerviosa.- dijo mirándola viendo esos ojos que indiscutiblemente no pertenecían a ninguna zorra de la zona.- se quien eres y no me importa el porque estas aquí pero es peligroso a estas horas… iremos hasta tu casa ahora.

-N-no, por favor no.- su mirada bajo hasta los zapatos sucios de aquel hombre.- es mi única oportunidad de poder respirar por mi cuenta.- sus ojos volvieron a los de aquel hombre que la había ayudado.

-No puedes quedarte en este lugar sola.- volvió a poner su bufando sobre su boca y se dio media vuelta.- entonces ven conmigo.- termino diciendo y comenzó a caminar.

Sin saber que hacer Hinata miro a ambos direcciones y comenzó a seguirlo, al mirar sus ojos pudo notar una paz y confianza que no la hicieron dudar.

-¿Y-y donde vamos?.- pregunto tímidamente siguiéndolo.

-A un lugar.- dijo con maldad poniéndola nerviosa.

-Q-que e-es ese lu-lugar.- sus manos se apretaron la una a la otra sintiendo algo de miedo, al percibirlo el solo rio bajo su bufanda.

-Eres muy nerviosa Hyuga Hinata.

-C-como sabes mi n-nombre.- pregunto abriendo los ojos, cosa que el no pudo notar.

-Todos en esta ciudad sabe quien eres, después de todo nadie tiene los mismos ojos que tu familia.

La conversación se volvió graciosa, ella preguntando cosas, el contestando y sonriendo bajo esa bufanda roja. La caminata tuvo una sorpresa para la chica al llegar a unas enormes rejas blancas que protegían un enorme jardín, dando paso a una mansión del mismo color.

-Te lo explicare adentro, ahora entremos que me estoy congelando.- volteo a mirarla y su nariz enrojecida le decía que también ella lo estaba.- Prometo no hacerte daño, jamás lo haría.- abrió la gran reja y le hizo una reverencia para que ella pasara.

-No es necesario que haga eso.

-No lo es, pero quería hacerlo.

Ella solo pudo sonreír, camino bajo las estrellas con un completo extraño que ocultaba su identidad, camino y se encontró que sus ropas no decían nada de el, camino y vio su enorme casa, se adentro y sintió algo cálido recorrer su cuerpo.

-Ahora me dirás.- dijo tomando haciendo en la gran sala, donde unos sillones color miel hacían juego con las paredes de un blanco opaco.

-Claro, te diré algunas cosas.

-Gracias por salvarme.- dijo antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

-Fue un placer.- se acerco a ella dándola una taza de te caliente, el se alejo un poco y se sentó en el sillón frente a ella.- Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi.- se quito la bufanda que cubría su boca y siguió hablando.- Odio a los ricos.- termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

-Pero tu eres uno de ellos.

-Lo se, por lo mismo en las noches salgo vestido de otra manera.- sonrió haciendo que la chica frente a el se sonrojara.- y dime, ¿que es lo que tu hacías en la ciudad a esas horas?.

-Mi madre murió hace bastante años de tuberculosis, después de eso mi padre me ha sobre protegido, dejándome encerrada en esa mansión.- termino diciendo y se llevo un poco de te a los labios.- y como no se encuentra en la ciudad, escape.

-¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños no es así?.

-S-si.

-¿Que edad Hinata-san?

-23 años.- callo mirándolo a los ojos mientras volvía a llevar la taza de te a su boca.- y usted Hatake-san.

-No me digas así, solo Kakashi.- la miro mostrando sus perfectos dientes.- y en cuanto a mi edad, digamos que soy mayor que tu.

Las risas venían y se iban, el ambiente había tomado confianza y reían como si fueran los mejores amigos, por la mente de la joven habían pasado miles de cosas, una de ellas era que el hombre frente a ella era lindo, su sonrisa la había embelesado.

Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, quería que el acortara su distancia. Mientras hablaba veía como sus labios se movían, notaba la cicatriz en su ojo pero no dejaba ser lindo, sus manos nerviosas tomaron la taza torpemente haciendo que callera al suelo.

-L-lo siento Kakashi-san.- estaba completamente avergonzada.- soy muy torpe.- el se puso de pie y se acerco agachándose para recoger los restos de la taza de porcelana.

-No te preocupes Hinata-sana, todo esta bien.

Tenia que hacerlo, su corazón con la cercanía comenzaba a acelerarse y su mente y cuerpo deseaba mas y mas que el la tocara, quería besarlo.

-Kakashi-san usted tiene novia.- dijo y sus ojos imploraban que dijera que no.- disculpe eso es algo que no me incumbe.

Sus ojos fueron a parar a los blancos de ella y sin pedirle permiso se acerco hasta su boca, sintió su respiración caliente, el olor del te aun seguía impregnado sobre sus rosados labios, golpeando su mente por lo atrevido que fue se alejo con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, no es algo que esconda.- dijo terminando de recoger los últimos trozos de taza y poniéndose de pie.- soy soltero aun.- dio media vuelta y salió de la sala.

El corazón de la joven bombeaba fuerte, sus manos se apretaban la una con la otra sintiendo la sudoración fría, tenia en su mente lo cerca que el había estado de ella, su cuerpo se erizo y las imágenes en su mente de sus manos tocando se cuerpo la calentó a tal punto que se puso de pie.

-¿Ya se quiere ir Hinata-san?.- dijo el hombre entrando por la puerta con otra taza de te caliente.- yo le traía otra taza.- se dio vuelta asustada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente a verlo sonreír.

-N-no y-yo solo.- bajo su vista hasta la basta de su vestido que se encontraba sucio.- yo solo pensaba en la cercanía de hace un momento.- dijo sin bacilar, pero en ningún momento subió su mirada.

-Discúlpeme si le molesto.- su educación estaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero desde que ella entro a su casa y la luz ilumino su rostro pudo ver lo hermosa que era, sus movimientos delicados hicieron que su mente pervertida comenzara a correr, al caerse su taza no supo la razón pero al acercarse sus tentadores labios llamaron a todo su ser.

-No e-es eso Kakashi-san.- no podía calmarse, su mente ahí estaba en aquel momento.- yo…- sin terminar de hablar el hombre se acerco a ella poniéndola aun mas nerviosa, lentamente acerco su mano hasta su rostro y bajo a su mentón desato aquel gorro, dejando caer su largo cabello que mantenía suelto, volvió a pasar su mano por su rostro y ella cerro los ojos sonrojada.-Ka-Kashi-san yo…- la beso, sus labios envolvieron los de ella y se movieron lentamente, ella correspondió aquel beso tímidamente, dejándose llevar por sus movimientos.

Solo pasaron un par de segundos mas y el se detuvo separando su rostro, la miro sonriendo, ella abrió los ojos contemplando su sonrisa y solo pudo hacer lo mismo.

-Discúlpeme de nuevo Hinata-san.- aun sonreía complacido al haber probado de sus dulces labios y mas sabiendo que a ella le gusto.- no lo volveré hacer.- sabia en el juego que se estaba metiendo, ella era una señorita y la única heredera del gran Hyuga-sama, pero que importaba ahora eso, que importaba si su cuerpo le pedía que se acercara y la tocara.

-Yo no quiero eso.- dijo tan rápido como pudo para no tartamudear.- Kakashi-san usted.- miro a sus ojos a la corta distancia que aun se encontraban, era un hombre lo sabia, era mucho mayor que ella, lo sabia, no era de esos imbéciles chicos ricos que conocía, el era un hombre y ahora su cuerpo lo deseaba.-Qu-quiero te-tener.- sus palabras salían temblorosas mientras miraba sonrojada el rostro apacible de el.-s-se-se-s-sexo co-con.- el dedo de el se poso en los suaves labios de ella y le sonrió, no quería que fuera ella quien lo dijera, no queria que ella se rebajara a pedir algo como eso.

-Yo Hatake Kakashi quiero tener sexo contigo Hinata-san.- al fin dijo rosando sus labios con el dedo, le sonrió y espero a que ella pudiera salir de la estupefacción y le respondiera.- Eres la mujer mas hermosa que mis ojos han tenido el placer de contemplar y si me concedieras este honor yo.- sin terminar de hablar ella tapo su boca con la mano.

-Acepto su propuesta indecente Kakashi-san.- sonrió inocentemente.

Aquel hombre la tomo por la cintura y la subió un poco, como auto reflejó ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. El la beso y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, llegando hasta el nacimiento de estas la bajo apretando su cuerpo hasta que su espalda tocara la pared, quería sentir su cuerpo mas cerca de el. La beso con pasión subiendo sus manos hasta sus brazos, moviéndolos de arriba abajo, su piel aun se mantenía algo fría y eso le gustaba, al separarse de ella la miro y la tomo de la mano.

-Sígame Hinata-san.- dijo mientras la miraba complacido, ella solo asintió.

Subieron las escaleras rápidamente, al llegar arriba el aun tenia sus manos atadas, la condujo hasta su habitación y detrás de el cerro la puerta. En completa penumbra se acerco a ella y roso sus labios con los rosados, paso su boca por su mentón oliendo aquella fragancia a rosas, bajo hasta su cuello notando su clavícula, lamio despacio provocando que ella temblara. Las manos de Hinata se posaron sutilmente en sus hombros disfrutando cada momento, he intencionalmente produjo un gemido que lo provoco a seguir mas rápido. Sus manos buscaron el cierre en su espalda encontrándolo debajo de su cabello, lo bajo despacio para luego con sus manos bajaba su vestido que mostraba sus descubiertos y blanquecinos hombros, los beso mientras seguía bajando su vestido, ella movió su cabeza unos centímetros hacia atrás, excitándose, aun mas, sin saber que hacer dejo que el bajara por completo su vestido, con su cuerpo la empujo hasta la orilla de la enorme cama de sabanas blancas y antes de poder tirarla sobre ella. Hinata con sus manos comenzó a desabotonar la camisa vieja que usaba nerviosa movía las manos lentamente hasta llegar al ultimo botón, subió su rostro hasta llegar al de el, queriendo bajar su camisa hizo el mismo movimiento que el, descubrió sus fornidos hombros, y ya no supo que mas hacer.

Kakashi sonrió sabiendo lo que pasaba y termino de sacarse la camisa, bajo sus manos y desabotono su pantalón. Con su cuerpo la obligo a caer a la cama, el estando sobre ella comenzó moviendo sus manos sobre sus piernas, la liga que sujetaba las medias eran removidas por las manos que se deslizaban lentamente por sus piernas. Se estaba volviendo loca al sentir como la tocaba.

Estas nuevas sensaciones le encantaban y a pesar de que no lo amaba le encantaba sentir como la tocaba, sus manos hacían temblar cada espacio de su cuerpo, podía sentir como su entre piernas palpitaba.

Desasiéndose de sus ultimas prendas Kakashi paso su mano por sobre la intimidad de ella, notando lo húmeda que ya se encontraba, aprovecho su momento para posicionarse sobre ella. Hinata noto su acción y abrió un poco mas sus piernas, podía sentir su miembro contra su entrada y las ganas de sentirlo dentro aumentaban. Ella hundió sus uñas en su fornida espalda dándole a conocer que lo necesitaba, sin errar en lo que ella quería, busco su húmeda entrada y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, sabia que era su primera vez y no le haría daño. Un gemido ahogado salió de su boca cerrada, siguió adentrándose sintiendo la pared que no le permitía seguir, ella volvió a gemir. Kakashi tapo su boca con la suya, comenzaba a besarla apasionadamente, tiro hacia atrás sus caderas y mientras la besaba la embistió con fuerza, Hinata ahoga otro gemido pero este de dolor y siguió besándolo, el seguía embistiéndola para que pasara pronto el dolor y pudiera sentir el placer, basto de unos segundos para darse cuenta que ella ahora solo disfrutaba. Alejo sus labios mientras el seguía moviéndose sobre ella, quería escuchar como de su boca salían gemidos de placer, al escucharla mas se excitaba, aumentaba los movimientos profundizando su fuerza, sus paredes estrechas lo llevaban a no poder aguantar mas de lo que necesitaba para que ella pudiera acabar, mas rápido se movía y sentía que ella arqueaba su cuerpo, podía sentir como ella también explotaría.

Sus respiraciones exageradas y gemidos de ambos llegaron al rugido y grito placenteros del orgasmo. Kakashi, no dejo de moverse, se movía lento para poder terminar despacio, ella seguía respirando cansada, subió a su rostro y la beso lentamente mientras salía de su cuerpo dejando una sensación de satisfacción plena.

El sin decir nada se acomodo a su lado y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, la envolvió con sus manos mientras subía las sabanas para poder taparse, a pesar del calor de sus cuerpos la noche era fría.

.

.

.

Había pasado un par de días desde aquel encuentro sexual y ella solo sabia que a su despertar ella tomo sus cosas y se fue del lugar, no quería verlo a la casa, sintió vergüenza y lo único que pudo hacer fue escapar.

Su padre había llegado a los días después, y le trajo muchas cosas sin valor para ella, pero que con mucho cariño recibió. A las semanas después su padre le informo que haría una fiesta despidiendo el año

Jamás menciono lo que había pasado esa noche con la chica Haruno, sabia que si le decía algo a su padre ellos ya no tendrían nada, quizás estar en la calle seria poco, después de todo se atrevió a hablar de su madre.

.

.

.

la noche del 31 de diciembre todo estaba completamente arreglado, su cara estaba llena de flores de color lila, algunos adornos navideños sutilmente puestos por todo el salón, la hora de llegada no se hizo esperar, ella y su padre se encontraban en la puerta recibiendo a las familias que bajaban de los carruajes.

La primera familia en llegar la lleno de nerviosismo, eran los Uzimaki, su corazón tembló.

Al recibirlos su padre noto su nerviosismo y la envió a quedarse junto a ellos. Sabia que su pequeña hija gustaba de el, solo sonrió y le dijo que el estaría bien.

-Hinata-chan, como siempre tu familia dando excelentes fiestas.- le decía y ella solo podía sonrojarse.

Las familias llegaban y ella también, ahí estaba mirándola desde una de las esquinas, sin querer acercarse, temiendo que algún día diga lo que paso, el día de su cumpleaños.

Sin darse cuenta la noche había comenzado a pasar y su rubio no se apartaba de ella. Pero eso no importaba, cuando se abrió la puerta del frente vio una cabellera plateada entrar y ahí si fue que si corazón comenzó a bombear fuerte, tan fuerte que las escenas vividas con aquel hombre llegaban a su mente. Sin decirle nada al rubio ella desapareció de su lado para ir junto el.

-Bienvenido Kakashi-san.- le dijo y el solo pudo sonreír mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Gracias por la invitación Hinata-san.

Las sonrisas de ambos toda la noche solo eran dedicadas a ellos, la siempre bufanda roja solo colgaba de su cuello sin tapar su radiante sonrisa.

Quizás esa noche no lo amo, quizás solo fue pasión…

Pero el había sido el único en tomar su polen y no dañarla.

.

.

.

Fin…

AUTORA…

Mil suerte a ti y a mi lauriii 3


End file.
